


Babysitting?

by Xx_A_xX



Series: Little Skz Adventures! [7]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Caregiver Han Jisung | Han, Age Play Caregiver Hwang Hyunjin, Age Play Caregiver Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Age Play Caregiver Seo Changbin, Age Play Caregiver Yang Jeongin | I.N, Age Play Little Choi Youngjae, Age Play Little Kim Seungmin, Age Play Little Lee Minho | Lee Know, Age Play Little Mark Tuan, Crossover, Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Chan, Changbin and Jisung managed to find Youngjae and Mark lost in the company building, after calling got7 he realised he'd have to take them back to the stray kid's dorm resulting in a new but welcome experience.Little/s: Minho, Seungmin, Youngjae and MarkCaregiver/s: Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Jeongin
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Series: Little Skz Adventures! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004379
Kudos: 43





	Babysitting?

"And we're done for the day!" Chan cheered along with Jisung and Changbin, they'd been in the studio for the whole morning and frankly, they just wanted to go home and unwind. 

Jisung picked up his phone and put it to his ear with a cheerful 'hello' to the person on the other end of the line, his face brightened at what the other person was saying. 

"What's happening?" Changbin questioned raising his eyebrow ever so slightly, Chan would quite like to know the same thing. 

"Minho and Seungmin are apparently sleeping all curled up on the couch," He beamed, he would never miss a chance to see that, well, all three of them wouldn't miss the chance so they all began packing their stuff up much faster than before. It wasn't too much later when they began walking down the stairs and down the endless hallways in the building, they were immersed in a conversation about what to do when they got back that they didn't realise that Changbin was no longer next to them. 

"Look," Changbin pulled them back to look into a dark practice room, there were two silhouettes huddled up in the corner slightly lit up by a computer screen but for some reason, the lights were turned off and they were whispering, whoever 'they' were. 

Chan looked in trying to work out who was in there, he couldn't really work it out without the lights on so he knocked on the door first watching one of them hide behind the other, Chan would have thought this was odd if he wasn't a caregiver to a shy little such as Minho. Nobody would have thought he'd be very shy when meeting new people in his headspace but that got proved wrong when Jisung found out he was a little. 

He poked his head inside and flicked the lights on, Jisung stood at his side with wide eyes as he saw who it was. Changbin held the same facial expression along with Chan, this didn't seem to help the quiet boys in the corner huddled together. In fact, the two started to whimper at the three staring at them intently, Changbin, being one step ahead, pulled out a teddy that he always had in his bag just in case one of the littles slipped while being with him. 

"Hey you two, do you want this? He'll keep you nice and safe, yeah?" He offered the brown bear to the boy with brown-blond hair as he seemed the most afraid, he extended his hands out to take the bear before cowering behind the other little again. 

"Are Youngjae and Mark Hyung littles?" Jisung whispered to Chan who nodded as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes, who would have guessed. 

"Do you know where your caregivers are?" Chan asked with a soft voice as he crouched down in front of them, Youngjae shook his head with a pout and Mark followed the movement. 

"Not here, gone way," Youngjae answered with slightly more confidence, Chan nodded at the little with a soft smile. Just as Jisung was about to ask who, Mark began to whisper something to Youngjae as he turned to the three caregivers shyly muttering what he had said to Youngjae. 

"Gaga, Youngie, Bammie and Gyeomie working," Mark looked up at them with glassy eyes, he was a very shy little without his caregivers by his side to comfort him and say it was alright, that he was safe. The teddy that Changbin had given him was a little comforting but nothing like his main caregivers. 

Jisung worked out the member that hadn't been mentioned, Jaebeom, where would he be if the others were working? 

"Where's Jaebeom Hyung?" Jisung asked with a bright smile, trying to ease the boys, got7 and stray kids had gotten quite close so the older group was happy for the younger ones to say Hyung instead of sunbaenim. 

Mark shrugged muttering a small 'Not sure', Youngjae seemed to be lost in thought. 

Chan pulled his phone out scrolling through his contacts until he reached the one he wanted, he clicked the call button letting it ring a few times until Jaebeom picked up the phone with a groggy hello. 

"Sorry to interrupt you Hyung but we have your littles," He tried to sound as normal as possible and not like he'd kidnapped 2 members of got7, understandably so, Jaebeom was a little confused since he had just woken up from his nap. He'd been at home and not working since he wasn't feeling too good, probably overworked Jackson had said. In return, Jaebeom had had the task of staying at home watching over the littles but had fallen asleep in the process. 

"What do you mean, they're sleeping in the next room," He didn't seem phased at all by how Chan knew about his littles or littles in general but it was definitely easier that way, the sound of shuffling was heard and the curses falling from Jaebeom's mouth was heard quietly through the phone. Chan was thankful he wasn't on loudspeaker. 

"Where are they, are they alright?" He asked sounding a little deflated, seemingly, this type of thing must've happened a lot for it to be natural. 

"In the company building, I can take them back to my dorm if that's easier for you?" Chan knew Jaebeom didn't live particularly close to the JYP building so taking them back to Stray Kids' dorm would probably be a better option than sitting in a boring studio with nothing to do. Besides, it was nearing dinnertime which meant the littles would be getting quite hungry by now. 

Jaebeom hesitated, "Yeah alright, do you know how to look after littles?" He finally asked having cleared his mind a little. 

"Yeah don't worry about it, we have our experience," Chan laughed a little, "Do you want to talk to them?" He offered and after getting a yes he put the phone on loud.

"Beommie!" Youngjae cheered happily with a wide smile across his face, he would get on well with Seungmin, Changbin thought. Jaebeom laughed lightly in disbelief but spoke to them nevertheless. 

After a short conversation telling the boys what would be happening, he told the younger members that he'd come and pick them up at 7 pm, right now it was 5:30. 

"Come on then let's go," Jisung said with an extended hand, Mark timidly took it with a small smile settling on his lips. Youngjae had begun jumping around in excitement, they had a long evening ahead of them. 

They got back to the dorm in no time before the door was even open you could hear distant screaming and doors slamming, after hearing this Chan opened the door quickly rushing in to see what was going on. 

"Minho, please open the door!" He watched Felix call out calmly to the closed door, the one that had presumably slammed only seconds ago. Seungmin was sat on the floor with that happy face he always had, Hyunjin was sat beside him watching over the little. 

"Oh hey Hyung," Jeongin appeared from around the corner, he then noticed the two older boys and waved happily but was a little taken back at Mark avoiding all eye contact and even more confused at Youngjae being mesmerised at the cartoons playing on the tv. 

Changbin explained to the caregiver's and Seungmin what was going on, Seungmin was over the moon to have more friends so he invited the two of them to play which was a great idea. Felix had returned from looking at the closed, locked door over to Jisung and Chan's side. 

"What's going on, what's with the doors slamming?" Felix sighed at the question as he ran his hand through his silver locks, it had been one frustrating evening for Felix and equally as upsetting for Minho. 

"Minho got really upset after hearing that we couldn't find his paci," Felix honestly felt horrible about it, he had looked all over for it but no avail. The poor little had worked himself up so much that he ran into his room to cry alone, the situation was much worse since his main caregiver, Jisung, wasn't there which normally wasn't too much of an issue but when he got upset the only thing he'd to do is curl up in his arms. 

"It's there," Chan pointed at the coffee table where Mark had begun drawing a dog and some stick figures, Felix wanted to cry to at this point. How could he miss that? 

"I'll be back in a minute with hopefully a happy, bubbly Minho." Jisung giggled at Felix's frustrated face, he nodded though as he took a seat next to the two new littles in the household.

Jisung walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly calling out his name in a singsong tone awaiting an answer or for the door to unlock. It was a rule that the doors aren't allowed to be locked but he figured he'd let it slip this once. 

"Minnie~ Can you let me in?" Jisung tried, he could hear the click of the lock and soon enough the door cracked open showing the red, tear-stained cheeks and watery eyes looking up at him. Minho grabbed Jisung's hand pulling him into the bedroom and collapsed into his arms hugging him as if he were about to disappear, Jisung frowned at this but hugged him back rocking them back and forth. 

"Hey hey hey it's alright baby, calm down," He whispered into his ear, just then he remembered why this had all apparently started and pulled back from the hug much to Minho's distaste. 

"Open up," Minho's eyes brightened at the paci and took it without any complaints, he visibly relaxed and eventually stopped sniffing. 

"We've got Youngjae and Mark round until Jaebeom Hyung picks them up, do you want to go and play with them?" Minho debated it and decided that playing would be a fun idea so he nodded taking Jisung's hand as they walked into the front room. The littles were no longer there but the sounds of squeals echoed through the dorm, an exhausted-looking Jeongin trailed into the front room and collapsed onto the couch. 

"Innie tired," Minho pointed out, Jeongin nodded with a quiet laugh, he enjoyed running after the littles but he was no match for their stamina. 

"Minnie! Come play with us!" Seungmin shouted Mark and Youngjae ran behind him screeching loudly at Hyunjin who was chasing after them at a slower pace since Chan and Changbin had repetitively said to slow down before someone gets hurt.

"Jaejae an' Markie stayin' for dinner," Seungmin caught Minho up on the 'drama' that he had missed and apparently every little thing was essential. And off they went again running through the dorms, Felix had his eyes peeled for any potential dangers but everything was in place. 

"Dinner!" Chan yelled out, everyone made their way to the table and begun to eat. The conversations between the littles were questionable but they let them be, after all, it wasn't often that Seungmin and Minho had the chance to interact with other littles. 

"Will Markie and Jaejae be able to come round again, Binnie?" Minho asked Changbin who was sat next to him, suddenly all of the littles eyes were on him as he prepared his answer as quickly as he could under the pressuring stares. 

"Oh erm, that depends on their caregivers but we would be more than happy to have them around again." Changbin bluffed, yet all of what was said was completely true and honest. The boys were all smiles and giggles after hearing that they could most likely come round again. The time for Jaebeom to arrive was nearing, which was unfortunate since the 4 littles were cuddled up in a blanket pile on the floor while watching some Disney movie that Jeongin had put on for them. 

The knock of the door was heard but none of the littles took notice, too emerged in the plot of the movie to care, Felix stood up making his way to the front door. He opened it seeing Jaebeom standing with his hands in his pockets trying to stay warm in the cold winter weather outside, Felix moved aside letting the man enter. His eyes darted to the human pile with a subtle smile settling down on his face, the other caregivers could immediately tell he was whipped for his littles. 

"Youngjae, Mark," He sang out and laughed as he watched the two boys whip their heads back with the biggest grins on their face, they shouted his name as they shoved their faces into his chest while jumping around. 

"Thank you so much, I owe you," The got7 member said as he ran his hands through Mark's hair and rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Youngjae's back, he looked down the boys to ask a question. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked as he watched the two pairs of eyes in the corner belonging to Seungmin and Minho who were intently awaiting the answer. 

"Yes! Can we come back to play again?" Youngjae exclaimed before Mark butted in, "Please~" He pleaded, elongating the words for effect. 

"What do you two think?" Jaebeom said directed at the stray kid's littles, Minho stayed silent but said what he wanted through his eyes but mostly Seungmin's excited plea's. 

"I think that'll have to be a yes then," 

"We'll always be happy to have them round," 

"YES!" 


End file.
